TF SING IT Top 40
by LaurenMac
Summary: Yah this is a one shot I know I copied some1 else but oh well xD its hilarious though rated T for the songs words


Transformers: Sing (Top 40)

Beezgirl: I dont even get why the TF peeps are at a war can some1 dare to tell me why there iz a war?

Megatron: It is too much information for ur puny organic brain!

Beezgirl: Shut up Megzy!

Megatron: My name isnt Megzy its Megatron!

Beezgirl: Well you pplz are prob wandering why I have a Transformers Sing thing right?

Optimus: Megzy? Nice ring

Beezgirl: Shut up Prime...Ok Well I was inspired by a dif TF Sing that I make my own so I hope she dont get too mad at me xD

Megatron: Well...you are such a sucky writer!

Beezgirl: Hush Megzy!

Megatron: I must terminate this puny organic!

Beezgirl: Not unless you want to sing a song

Megatron: I AM GOING TO TERMINATE YOU!

Beezgirl: Megatron your singing its not my time by 3 doors down *snaps fingers for megatron and the decepticons to play as his band*

Decepticons: *gets instruments and starts playing*

Megatron:Looking Back of the bigenning of this And How life was Just loving all of out friends Living life like an ocean But now the currents slowly pulling me down Its getting harder to breath it wont be too long and I will be the one under Can you save me from this? Cause its nots my time, Im not going Theres a fear in me, its not showing. This could be the end of me and everything I know Oh I wont go. I look ahead to all the plans that we made and the dreams we had. Im in a world that try to take them away Oh, but im taking them back (Back) Cause all this time Ive been just too blind to understand what you matter to me. My friend this life we is not what we have its wat we believe. And its not my time Im not going theres a fear in me Its not showing. This could be the end of me and everything I know. But its not my time Im not going Theres a fear in me and now I know that. This could be the end of me and everything I know Oh, I wont go. *guitar solo* I wont goooo *guitar solo* There might be more then you believe (There might be more then you believe) There might be more then you can see

(There might be more then you can see) But its not my time Im not going Theres a fear in me, its not showing This could be the end of me and everything I know. Its not my time Im not going theres a will in me Now its gonna show. This could be the end of me and everything I know. There might be more then you believe (There might be more then you believe) There might be more then you can see

I wont go down. No I wont gooo down.. Yeahh

Beezgirl: *stands and claps* Wow Megatron that song so fits you!!!

Megatron: *glares* I had some fun

Optimus: *snorts* I bet you did

Mikaela: yah beezgirl your a genius..why is ur name beezgirl?

Beezgirl: Cuz im bee's bonded ;)

Bee: No u aint

Sam: Yah ur not bee's bonded!

Beezgirl: yah I am

Mikaela: Sure...leave bee alone

Beezgirl: I can make you sing a stupid song Mika

Mikaela: u wouldnt

Beezgirl: Oh yah! its Walking on Sunshine by Aly and Aj xD

Mikaela: o_O

Beezgirl: *snaps fingers and mikaela goes on the stage*

Mika: I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down  
'cause I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around

[Chorus:]

I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now  
And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now  
All right now yeah! (HEY!)

I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true  
And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you (just waiting for you)  
Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no  
Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

[Chorus]

Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine

I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real

[Chorus till end]

Beezgirl: So u mika! you did good!  
Mikaela: ok  
Beezgirl: Bumblebee! Ur singing So what by Pink  
Bumblebee: ok I like that song anyways  
Beezgirl: its going to be hilarious xD  
Bumblebee: ok  
Beezgirl: *snaps finger for bee to go on the stage and sing*  
Bumblebee: *goes to the stage dressed as Pink and starts singing*  
Bee: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

I guess i just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So i'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And i'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp- Shit!  
I guess i'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

You weren't there  
You never were  
You weren't all  
But thats not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

No No, No No  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

Ba da da da da da

Beezgirl: That was sooo funny!!!!!!!  
Optimus: Im glad u had fun having fun out of my soldier now can I have my soldier back now?  
Beezgirl: yes and im done anywayz  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope u liked it! ik it was a copy of some1 elses but Im sorry but I thought I should do a one shot :(


End file.
